


Letting Go

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: fandomwords100, Community: trueblood100, Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric can't let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Letting Go  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Godric, Eric  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100 words  
>  **Warnings:** character death  
>  **Prompt:** challenge 86: Do you love me?  
>  **Summary:** Eric can't let go.  
>  **A/N:** Set during Season 2 Episode 9 I Will Rise Up. Written for [Trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com) and [](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/Fandomwords100</a>)

His eyes were filled with sadness as he stared down at his progeny kneeling at his feet. “You have to let me go.” 

Eric shook his head as blood ran down his cheeks. “Please, Godric. Please don’t ask this of me. I can’t.”

“You have to, my son.”

The blonde vampire shook his head stubbornly. 

Godric reached out and cupped Eric’s face in his hands. “Do you love me?”

“Of course I do. You are my...” He swallowed hard. “You are my everything.”

“Then let me go.”

Without another word Eric stood and left his maker to meet the sunlight.


End file.
